Reunited
by PyrettaBlaze75
Summary: This is a Ray Pruit and Donna Martin romance story.I realize that this is probably not the most popular pairing, but please give it a chance! The story starts out in 2005.It is about them meeting up and coming back together after being apart for 9 years.


Donna Martin paused at the counter of Dilliards as she looked at the man standing at one of the other Dilliards counter several spaces away.She could only see him from behind, but he looked so much like her ex boyfriend Ray Pruit, who she had broken up with 10 years ago because Ray had an anger problem that had led to a few incidents of mild physical abuse. Much emotional turmoil had followed including Ray's fight with the next guy she had started dating after Ray-Joe . And the court case prosecuting Joe for assault on Ray.She hadn't really seen Ray , who was a musician, in person since 1996, when she and David had been tapped to direct and produce Ray's debut video.

Shortly after that, she had had gotten out of the video business to concentrate on her fashion career while David stayed in the field, so she hadn't had any more professional contact with Ray. Ray had went on to some real success in the music industry.Not mega super stardom, but he was quite popular with fans and critics alike for the bluesy inspired light rock songs he wrote and performed himself.Shortly after the video that she and David had produced for Ray went on the air and Ray started gaining popularity, she had been contacted by several reporters, who had found the court records and were looking for dirt on Ray. She refused to comment on it and had said positive things abourt Ray instead. She had recieved a thank you card from him for speaking kindly about him to the press and he had given an interview in which he took responsibility for the problems that he and Donna had had.  
Other than that, Donna had only seen him in a magazine or on TV occasionally.

All these thoughts raced through Donna's mind at lightning speed.At the thought of David, she teared up.She and David had gotten married in 2000 and she thought that they'd live happily ever after.They did for a while, but David had ultimately followed in his Father Mel's footsteps and cheated. Not just once either as the private detective Donna had hired had found out.  
Their divorce was final 2 months ago. Donna was now living in a small but nice apartment in Santa Monica.

She saw the guy she had her eye on leaving so she caught up with him. She tapped him on the shoulder."Ray?" she said in a questioning voice. He turned quickly and Donna was right! It was him."Donna!" Ray said in a surprised voice."Its been so long." he said, giving her a hug.  
"Its been so long" Donna said as he hugged her."Yes, it sure has" agreed Ray.  
"So what are you up to?' asked Donna. "Oh, I'm just getting my Mom a mother's Day present" said Ray."How is LuAnn?' Donna inquired with a genuine interest. During her and Rays year long relationship, Donna had always gotten along well with Ray's Mother.  
"Actually, she is ok. I finally convinced her to enter rehab about 5 years ago and ever since shes been doing a lot better.We sold the house and I bought her another one in North Hollywood 2 years ago.I just liked the idea of her being in town more, since I'm not around as much as I used to be" "Thats great to hear " smiled Donna. "So hows Wendy?' Donna asked referring to the girl Ray had been engaged to , the last time she saw him." I read about you guys getting married about 2 years after I saw you last." A cloud temporarily passed over Ray's face.  
"Well, we divorced about a year and a half ago" he said quietly. "Oh" Donna responded "It wasn't because of the same kind of problems we had was it?' "No, No . Nothing like that" said Ray. "Thats all way behind me.I'm still in therapy and I have been able to over come that.No, we just wanted different things and we drifted apart.She wanted me to practically give up playing my music so we could have kids. I wasn't ready. She wanted to move back to Vegas, I didn't. There was so many things. Finally we just grew apart.The split was painful but not really bitter.Wendy is a great girl and I wish her the best." "I'm sorry to hear that Ray" Donna said with sympathy. "Did Wendy move back to Los Vegas?" . "Yeah, last I heard. She wanted to be near her family." "What about you? " Asked Ray . "I heard through the music biz grapevine that you married David." "Yeah, I did" said Donna. "But we are divorced now. Remember years ago , when I told you that his Dad Mel had had a series of affairs with his dental assistants? Well, David did the same thing with some of the girls that worked for him at the studio. Like Father, like son"  
"Donna, I'm really sorry. I screwed up like that with you because I was still immature. Maybe its the same in David's case" "Oh, it happens. I've spent enough time analyzing it and worry about it over the last several months" Donna shrugged.  
'What about you? What are you up to" Donna asked. "I'm in town to play a couple of shows , do some interviews.I still have a couple of hours before I have to be at sound check.There is a nice cafe next door.Want to grab some lunch'  
"Sure " Donna said with a smile. After all, who knew when she'd ever see Ray again and it would be nice to catch up.  
She and Ray walked next door, and ordered lunch.As they waited for it to arrive , Ray said'I can't believe its been over 10 years since we met" "I know" Donna laughed. "We are in our 30s now. Can you believe it?" "Sometimes, no" said Ray "Sometimes I can't believe that I'm 35 years old"  
"I can't believe I'm 30" Laughed Donna. 'I guess we are a long way from those 2 crazy kids we used to be huh?" said Ray "I guess so. But I'd like to think that in many ways I'm the same person I was 10 years ago, just wiser and stronger." said Donna.  
"Yes,I feel the same way. That through hard work on myself, I rooted out the bad and kept the good" said Ray.

" I think so too. I'm really proud of you Ray" said Donna . "Thanks Donna. If only I had of been able to recognize these things and start working on them while I was with you, we might have stayed together. Donna, I'm sorry about all the things I put you through and about cheating with Valerie.I was wrong and it was so stupid of me. I got too caught up in my hormones and the lure of an easy girl like Valerie. I totally blew it and I..." Ray stopped in mid sentence and said "I'm sorry. I guess its not appropriate for me to be talking about these things all these years later." 'No, its ok. I have to admit that after the anger I felt at you subsided that I wondered a few times about what could have been if things had been different." Donna said.

Just then, their food arrived and the conversation turned to other things. Talk flowed easily between them as they talked about Ray's music career and Donna's fashion line and just generally caught up over the last 9 years of their lives.  
When lunch was over, Ray walked Donna to her car.  
"Listen Donna, this may be out of line, but I only have a couple of more days in town, and I'd like to see you again.Catch up a little more.I'd like it if you came to the show tonight"  
Donna pondered it for a second."Sure I'd like that." said Donna. "Great, I'll leave you a ticket at the front door. See you tonight" said Ray.  
As Donna pulled out, she watched Ray cross the street to his Jeep.  
How strange to see him again after all this time she thought.Donna drove into downtown traffic still thinking about her meeting with Ray. How much time had went by, how much had happened, how Ray had seemed to have changed.And deep within her, came a stirring of a feeling that her conscious mind wouldn't let her acknowledge yet.

At 7:30 that evening,Donna stood before the full length mirror in her apartment , looking critically at her reflection and smoothing an Asian print dress over her hips.As she looked at herself from all angles, she remembered that this dress was similar to one she had worn on a date with Ray years ago.Perhaps subconciously thats why she had chosen it? Donna noticed that she was taking special care with her appearance and feeling a keen sense of excitement. Feeling unsettled by this, Donna told herself"Its just Ray. He is an old friend.He will be leaving in a few days and life will be back to normal.". That didn't make the excitement dissapate however so Donna tried to push it aside as she left. Ray was playing at a club called Spaceland. A small but popular venue with fans and artists alike.Donna was listed in the phone book, so she had told Ray to call her and leave the info on her machine and he had.  
Donna arrived at the club and collected her ticket. Her ticket was one of the reserves Ray had for friends and family , so it was near the stage.Not long after Donna arrived, the opening band-a local group called Jamestowne. They were good, but Donna was distracted.

They finished and Ray appeared on the stage to wild applause.As Ray started his set, Donna listened intently, to his old and new material.  
Donna had heard a few of the songs Ray had written since 1996, but had to admit that she had not actively followed his career. She was thrilled Ray had done so well, but in a way she couldn't define, it had been too painful for her to think too much about Ray.When he played "Reckless", the song he had written for her after they broke up, Donna felt tears sting her eyes. The whole thing brought back so many memories for her-of all the times she had seen Ray play and rehearse all those years ago.As Ray's set ended, Donna took a deep breath and pulled herself together. Then met Ray backstage in his dressing room as he had asked her to in his message.  
"Well, what did you think?" asked Ray. "Ray, you were terrific.You have only gotten better over the years and your songwriting has a new maturity. I am so impressed." "Thanks Donna." Ray beamed."That means a lot coming from you,I always really valued your opinion on my music." Well, I always knew you'd make it." said Donna. " Donna, would you like to go out to dinner? It would be nice to catch up more"  
said Ray. "Sure. I'd really love that." Donna said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made us reservations at Moonshadows, just in case you said yes." "No, I don't mind at all " Donna told him as they walked out to Ray's jeep. "I remember we always talked about going there." "Yes. Donna there is something I never told you. I had made reservations at Moonshadows for our Anniversary.It was going to be a surprise, but since we broke up 2 weeks before, I didn't say anything, but I thought now it would be nice for us to finally go as friends ." "Ray, thats a really nice idea . I'm so glad you thought of it." Donna smiled. As they drove to the resturant, they chitchatted about the show. At the resturant their food arrived quickly and over Dinner, Ray filled Donna in on his music career and had her laughing outloud with his stories about touring in Japan." "It seems like these last 9 years have been one big adventure for you Donna noted." "Ah, its had its moments" said Ray. "But I want to hear more about you, everything thats happened to you and your friends since I left town." Donna started from the beginning and recounted all the momentous happenings in the lives of the gang." Before they knew it, more than 2 hours had passed. Ray sat back, stunned. "Whoa . Talk about a lot of heavy stuff going down." he said."And Steve Sanders a married Father? Its hard to picture him settled down." "I know" laughed Donna. "He has really grown up a lot." By this time, the resturant was near closing time , so they got up to leave. As they were driving back to the venue so Donna could get her car, Ray had an idea."Donna , I know its really late, but would you like to take a walk on the beach for old times sake?" " I would really love that Ray. My apartment is near the beach. We could swing by and I could show you my new apartment afterwards." "Sounds good" said Ray . Donna retrieved her car and followed Ray to the beach.

The beach was beautiful that night and at first they walked along in comfortable silence.Then Ray spoke. "I have to say Donna. This brings back a lot of memories. Remember all the time we spent on the beach at night around your old apartment?" "I do. Those were good times" Donna smiled."Yes. Some of the best times I ever had" said Ray."Me too. " laughed Donna. "Hey, do you remember that night we build a huge sand castle and whenever the surf knocked it down, we built it back , just a few inches away each time? We stayed out there all night." asked Ray. "Yes, I remember. That was so much fun." said Donna. Then Donna said "Hey, Lets go to my apartment. I'm eager to show you around." Ray and Donna walked the short distance to her place. "Well, here it is." Donna said turning on the lights and gesturing grandly. Ray looked around Donna's tastefully decorated home."Wow, Donna. The place looks great. You always did have great taste." "Thanks." Donna beamed. "I know you have an early morning tomorrow, but would you like some iced tea before you go?" asked Donna.

"Sure. I could go for that ." said Ray. As Donna poured the tea in the kitchen, Ray said"Donna, if you don't mind me saying so, for someone who is recently divorced you really have it together.After my divorce , even though it was settled pretty quickly, I was kinda of a nomad for several months." "Thanks. Well, I kinda had to, you know? I made up my mind that I wasn't going to let it destroy my life." "Thats great Donna. I'm proud of you." said Ray. They drunk their tea and chatted a bit, but the Ray looked at the clock. "As much as I hate to Donna, I have to go. I have to meet a reporter for an interview at 10 AM tomorrow." I understand. Good luck on your interview." Donna said as she walked Ray to the door. " "Since I leave day after tomorrow would you like to get together again tomorrow night? ' asked Ray. "Yes, I like that a lot" said Donna. "Ok, I'll call you tomorrow after work." said Ray. "Great" smiled Donna. They moved towards each other and gave each other a friendly hug.As they drew back, they looked at each other and something unspoken passed between them.Their lips met in a brief but tender kiss." They drew back stunned. "Uh, Goodnight Donna" said Ray and left hurridly. "Goodnight, Ray." Donna said breathlessly. She hurridly locked the door behind him. Donna quickly changed into her nightgown and went to bed. Her thoughts and emotions were in a total uproar. "What was happening here?" she asked herself as she fell into a troubled sleep.

As Ray drove back to his Mother's house where he was staying that night, he also found himself unsettled and confused.  
Ray replayed the entire night, but especially the few seconds of the kiss in his mind over and over.  
He ,like Donna tried to rationalize it away in his mind" Look man, you two are old friends, you hadn't saw each other in a long time, you spent the night talking a lot about the past, you both got carried away for a few seconds,thats all it was.Don't read more into it than there is." Ray firmly told himself.

Meanwhile, the next day at work, Donna found herself feeling very distracted.The day seemed to drag by and Donna kept thinking about both last night and the night to come.No matter how firmly she steered her conciousness to her work, it always flipped right back.  
Finally, the day was over and Donna left work and headed for home. About 30 minutes after she arrived back at her apartment, Ray called.

"Hey Donna, how was your day?" he asked. "Oh Fine, how was your interview?" Donna inquired. "It went well. Should be in Blender in the next 3 months" he said. "Listen Donna, could you be ready in a hour? I've made us reservations and theres someplace else I'd like to take you if thats ok." 'Sure, no problem" said Donna.  
They rang off and Donna rushed to get ready. A little over an hour later Ray knocked on Donna's door. As she opened it, he found himself catching his breath.Donna was wearing a yellow silk sheath dress that matched her hair. She looked stunning.  
"Wow, Donna you look great." Ray said still staring. "Thanks. So glad you like it." Donna said giving a little twirl. They then set off for the resturant. Ray had picked a very nice , but not pretentious place in Beverly Hills.

Ray and Donna had a nice meal, catching up more and discussing their current lives.After they were finished Donna said"Ok, where is the place you want to take me to? I've been wondering all through Dinner." Ray said Donna "Do you remember that little blues club we went to on one of our first dates? Well, I was thinking that for old times sake, it would be fun to go back." "What a great idea. I'd love to. " beamed Donna. They got to the club quickly and settled in a a table. Donna looked around. The place didn't seem to have changed much and being here brought back a lot of memories of the night that she and Ray were here all those years ago.It was a great night. They laughed, and reminisced and even danced a bit. Finally at 2 AM, they left the club and Ray drove Donna home. As they walked to her door,Donna looked at Ray and said"I wish you could stay in LA a little longer Ray. These past days have been really great." "Yeah, I do too, but I have a show in Chicago tomorrow night" Ray said. "I understand." said Donna. "I'm in LA every few months or so though, to see Mom if nothing else." said Ray. When I come back, I'd like to see you again Donna. Maybe keep in touch here and there." "Of course Ray. I don't want us to lose touch again like that " said Donna. "You know Donna, you have always been an important person to me and you were there through a very important time in my life. If it wasn't for your encouragment,maybe I would have never have started getting serious about my musical career. Who knows? Anyway, I'd really like for us to try to be and stay friends." "I want that too Ray." said Donna. Ray said 'Well, I've got an early flight, so I have to be going.I'll call you in a few days Donna." "Okay. Have a safe flight " Donna said. Donna and Ray hugged, but as they drew back, Ray smiled at Donna and something in her melted.She looked at him for a minute standing there in the soft light from her balcony latern and she impulsively started to kiss him. Ray responded and they kissed passionately for nearly 5 minutes. They drew back breathless. "Donna , we can't let this go any further. We need time to think about this, sort it all out." "Yes, you're right Ray." said Donna. They said Goodbye and Donna went into her apartment. She didn't even turn on the lights. Just locked the door and sank into a chair, deep in thought. Sleep did not come easily to either her or Ray that night.

The next few days flew by quickly for Donna. Thoughts of Ray filled her thoughts far more than she felt comfortable with.And despite herself , she felt a dizzy excited feeling, just like the one she felt when she first met Ray all those years ago.  
"Careful, you are just divorced, Ray has been divorced within the last 2 years and you know what all went on with Ray last time. How could you guarentee it wouldn't happen again.?" Donna's inner voice of reason scolded her as she sat in her apartment one night after work relaxing with a glass of wine."Who knows if Ray even would want a relationship beyond friendship with me again?But if thats what we both wanted, it could work. I have no doubt that Ray has totally and permently changed. ." Donna mused to herself. Just then , the phone rang. Donna picked it up. It was Ray.'"Hey, good timing. I was just thinking about you." Donna said. "Really? I was thinking about you too. Its nice to hear your voice Donna" 'How was Chicago?' asked Donna. "Oh, it was great. The gigs went really well. I was pleased." Thats great Ray." 'Look Donna, I have a proposition for you. Its just a thought, so feel free to say no.I have a gig in Portland this weekend. I thought, it would be nice if you came up.I'd like to show you a nice weekend in Portland. Make up for the unpleasant week we spent there way back when." Donna's mind raced. She thought for a split second and she made her decision. "Yes, Ray. I'd really like that." Great Donna. I'll book you a room at the same hotel I'm staying at and I'll send your plane ticket to your work tomorrow." "Oh no, Ray. I'll get my own ticket." Donna protested. "No Donna, I invited you. I insist on taking care of everything. Please let me treat you." Said Ray. "Ok, if you insist" Donna said. 'Ok, I have a gig on Friday night, so I thought it would be best for you to fly in on Saturday morning.We can then have the whole day to explore the city. I thought you could fly back late Sunday afternoon." 'That sounds fun Ray. I'm looking forward to it" " Me too. See you soon Donna." Ray said and they rang off.

The next day, Fed Ex delivered Donna's plane ticket as Ray had promised.There was also a note enclosed from Ray telling her he'd meet her at the airport and that everything else was all set. The day after that was Friday and that night Donna picked up the phone and with a sigh dialed her best friend Kelly's number.Kelly and Donna had made tenative plans to go shopping and Donna had waited until the last polite minute to cancel, knowing what Kelly's reaction would be.  
She also didn't want Kelly to be able to go on for days trying to talk her out of it.  
Kelly answered the phone and after a few minutes of chitchat, Donna said"I'm really sorry Kelly, but I have to cancel our shopping trip tomorrow. I won't be able to make it"  
'Why" Kelly asked 'I'm going out of town"  
'Oh, last minute business trip huh?" Kelly asked sympathetically.  
"No, its personal" Donna responded "Oh?" Kelly asked , her voice filled with interest.  
Donna just came out with it. "Look, Kelly. I know you won't approve, but Ray has a gig in Portland this weekend and he invited me to spend the weekend.I'll be back Sunday evening"  
Kelly was stunned into silence for a few seconds.  
"What?" Donna, are you out of your mind? You just got divorced! And to go off with Ray of all people"  
"Kelly, we are just friends ok? Ray would like to try to make up for that week we spend there years ago. Besides I told you about seeing him recently. We have a friendship now. One that we both intend to maintain"  
"A friendships fine, but going off with him on a romantic getaway is another" Kelly retorted.  
"I'd hardly call it a romantic getaway Kelly. I appriecate your concern. But I'm going" said Donna "Fine" Kelly said in a tight , reserved voice.  
Donna told Kelly Goodbye and hung up as she still had some packing to do.

The next morning, Donna's flight arrived at 10:30 AM.Pretty much on schedule. As she walked through the airport, Donna saw Ray right away.He greeted her with a hug and a single red rose. They then drive to the Royal Crown Hotel where they were staying.  
After getting Donna settled in her room, they were off to Lunch.  
They ate at Vinno's, a nice place right on the water.  
They were chatting away, when Ray asked" So what did your friends think of you coming here this weekend"  
Donna blushed. 'Well, I only told Kelly, but I have to admit she wasn't too thrilled.  
"Yeah, I could have predicted that" said Ray. 'I have a really great weekend planned Donna. I hope to make this trip special for you" "Thanks Ray. I know you will" smiled Donna.  
After Lunch,they went sightseeing. And Donna did some shopping in the boutiques in the hotel while Ray showered and dressed for dinner. They had Dinner at an elegant place called Hobos.Dinner was very enjoyable for the both of them.  
The resturant also had a dance floor and they danced until 2 AM.  
After they got back to the Hotel ,Ray escorted Donna to her room.  
"Would you like to come in for a few minutes. I'm not tired at all " said Donna.  
"Sure" smiled Ray.  
Once in Donna's room, they sat and talked.  
Soon, they were laughing about the Record executives Daughters Birthday party, they had once been forced to attend.  
Ray and Donna caught each others eye and time seemed to slow down.  
The next thing they knew they were in a hot embrace that lasted several minutes. They fell gently back on Donna's bed.  
When things started getting too serious, Donna and Ray sat up at almost the exact same moment and looked at each other.  
Their hearts were pounding.  
Donna said "Ray, As much as I'd like to, we can't let this go any further.I don't want our first time making love to happen like this. Not when things are unsettled and we don't even know what our relationship is." Ray let out a long sigh and shook his head."Your right Donna. I better get going." he said and stood up.  
"Ray, I think we need to have a serious talk tomorrow. Its obvious that we are having feelings for each other that go way beyond friendship . And we need to come to terms with that and what we want it to mean." Said Donna.  
"Yes, lets just clear our heads tonight and tomorrow we will have that long talk" Ray said. They quickly said Goodnight and were left alone with their own swirling thoughts and emotions.

Donna tossed and turned the rest of the night , filled with conflicting emotions.Ray didn't get a sound nights sleep either. At 8:30 AM Donna rolled out of bed and started getting ready to meet Ray for breakfast. At 9 'o clock, they met outside Ray's room.  
"If its ok with you Donna, I thought we'd just eat at the hotel. They have a nice balcony area outside the restaurant on the third floor"  
" Thats fine Ray" Donna replied. Donna and Ray walked in an uneasy silence to the restaurant and seated themselves on the balcony. They ordered and their food came quickly. The balcony had a beautiful view of the city and they made chitchat while they ate.  
As they came to end of their meal, Ray said "Donna, I thought we could take a walk along the bay and have our talk.Its usually not too crowded this time of day" Donna blushed and look down at the few bites of her fruit salad that remained.  
"Ok Ray.That sounds like a good idea. " Donna said and finished up her meal.  
Shortly after that, they were walking along the bay , not really talking. Each wanting to speak but being afraid of the being the first one to do so. Finally they came upon a bench and Ray gently pulled Donna over to it. They sat down looking at each other intently. Then Ray spoke"Ok Donna, no putting this talk off anymore. What exactly is going on between us?" Donna said "I'm not sure Ray. But this has gone way beyond friendship. We are not just friends anymore"  
"Yeah. Thats no lie." Ray agreed. "Ray, what do you want to happen here?" asked Donna in a quiet voice.  
"Donna, I'm going to be 100 straight with you. I hope that what I have to say doesn't scare you off, but it needs to be said. I still have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. Even though I put our relationship behind me and moved on with my life, I don't think I ever really stopped loving you. There has been a part of me that has still carried a torch for you all these years.I was never able to fully put you and what we had out of my mind." Ray confessed.  
Donna smiled. "Ok, I guess its my turn" she said with her voice slightly quivering.  
"Ray, even though I left you and was so bitter at you for a long time, I never forgot you either. When I saw you with Wendy all those months after we broke up and I saw how happy and changed you were, even though I was happy for you and I really cared for Joe, something deep down inside me wished that we were both free , so maybe we could see what happened.But looking back , I'm glad we weren't because that wasn't the right time for us. I couldn't think of you too much or follow your career very much because it was too painful. I wouldn't admit that to myself.I told myself that I avoided all that because I wasn't going to live in the past, but I knew that wasn't the real reason no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise.I thought what if? about us many times even though I never spoke of that to anyone.  
I have to admit that nobody else besides David ever aroused the same feelings in me that you did. I never felt that passionate about any of my other boyfriends ever. Only you and him ever made me feel that way"  
Donna got the last sentence out and caught her breath.  
Ray reached over and kissed Donna and she felt dizzy . When they broke apart, they looked at each other and gazed into each others eyes.

"Donna, do you want to try again? You and me? I think this time we could make it work." Ray asked "Ray, I want that more than anything. But please promise me that we will take it somewhat slow. I don't want anything to mess this up. We have been given a second chance, one that I never thought we'd have in a million years. We have to be cautious."

'Don't worry Donna. We will be. I'm the happiest right now that I have been in a long time." Ray smiled.  
"Me too. Ray. Me too'"Donna agreed and she kissed Ray hotly.  
The lovebirds spent the rest of the day holding hands , shopping and exploring the city. That evening they had another romantic Dinner, but this time they ordered room service in Ray's room. After Dinner, they turned the radio on softly and talked while looking out the window at the lights of the city below.They kissed and one thing led to another and they made love for the very first time. As they lay in each others arms in Ray's bed in the early morning hours Ray said "Now that was worth waiting 10 years for"  
Donna agreed and said "As much as we wanted each other back then Ray, aren't you glad that we waited now until the time was right"  
Ray said" Knowing now what I do, I am. I guess I lacked the maturity to really understand that back then. You always were wise beyond your years Donna." "Oh Ray..." Donna whispered in the dark as their lips met again.

Sadly, the rest of their time together passed off way too soon and Donna found herself at the airport at 5 PM saying Goodbye to Ray before she had to board her plane back to LA. "I don't want to go" Donna said as she nestled her head against Ray's chest."I know baby. I don't want you to go either, but I fly out for a gig in South Carolina tomorrow and you have work to get back to." "I know, I know" Donna said with a sigh.'Listen Donna, we will see each other as much as possible.I'll try to see you every couple of weeks if at all possible and I'll call you as much as I can.When the tours over, I'll have some time off and then I'm going to try to record my next album in LA. I was planning on doing it in New York, but I think it can be changed around without too much trouble. "  
"I know. " Donna smiled . "Its only Goodbye for now." "Thats right . Don't forget that. " said Ray.  
Just then the boarding call for Donna's flight was announced and they hugged and kissed for the last time.  
"I'll call you when I get to South Carolina Donna." Ray said as Donna told him Goodbye.  
Just as she turned the corner, she looked back and Ray waved. Then he was gone.  
Donna got settled into the flight and when it was well underway remembered to check her voicemail on her cell phone. She hadn't done it once all weekend.Donna saw she had 26 messages waiting."Oh great. I'm sure that Kelly told everybody and there are messages from all of them maybe even Mom." Donna quickly ran through her messages and she was correct. Donna laid back her head against the seat and sighed.  
She wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to her friends and Mother.She knew they wouldn't be happy and accept her relationship with Ray at first. She dreaded their reactions and going through the long set of explanations she'd have to give to make them understand.  
"I'm way too tired to deal with this tonight, so they will all have to wait to tomorrow." Donna justified to herself as she reached her Apt.  
After lugging her luggage inside, she locked the door and checked her answering machine.  
There were even more messages from the gang on it. Donna sighed again. She truly loved her friends and family and appriecated their care and concern, but like any long time , tight knit group of friends, they could be pushy at times, even though they always meant well. Donna called Ray's voice mail and left a quick message letting him know she arrived back at her Apartment safely. Then she changed into her nightgown, turned her phone off, sat her alarm clock and quickly fell fast asleep.

The next Morning, Donna overslept a bit and rushed to get to work. She had a busy morning so she didn't have much time to think about how to break the news to her friends until nearly Lunchtime.At lunch she had an idea and called Janet , Steve's wife. Janet and Steve were still living in the former Walsh house. Janet answered and after a few minutes of greetings, Donna said "Janet, I have a favor to ask you. Do you and Steve have any plans tonight or are you expecting company?" "No. Why?" asked Janet. "Well, I know that you and Steve know about my trip to Portland this weekend. Steve left me a couple of Voicemails ." "Yes. Kelly told us about it." Janet confirmed. "I figured she would . Could I meet everyone at your place tonight around 8 PM? I've got something to tell you all and I'd rather tell everybody in person." Donna asked. "Sure, Donna. Thats fine." Janet said. "Thanks Janet. See you then." Donna rang off. Donna then called all her friends , even her Ex- Husband David and asked them to meet her at Steve and Janet's that night. She reached some of them, but left messages on the voicemail of the others. The ones she did reach, especially Kelly were highly curious about what Donna had to tell them, but Donna refused to budge an inch and kept the phone calls short.  
That night, Donna was deliberately late. She sat parked on the other side of a church down the street from the Walsh house. The side that wasn't visable from the street . She was dreading this. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. Finally she looked at her watch. It was 15 after 8. She couldn't put this off any longer. She walked into the living room a few minutes later and found her friends and Ex- Husband staring at her expectantly. She started off by saying "Thank you all for coming. I've got something to tell you and I only intend to argue about this with you guys once. Thats why I thought it best that I tell you all together and in person"  
Kelly was on the edge of her seat."Please tell me that you didn't run off and marry Ray over the weekend. " Kelly said anxiously.  
Donna laughed. 'No, Kelly. But what I have to tell you is something similar. I know you guys aren't going to like or understand this or agree with my decision, but Ray and I did get back together this weekend and I'm very happy about it"  
Right away, the room exploded with a chorus of loud voices. Kelly could be heard over the din saying"I knew it. I knew it"  
Donna kept trying to make herself heard. Finally she had to literally yell to get everyone to quiet down.  
Steve spoke "How could you get back with him Donna?' After all the stuff he did to you? The abuse"  
"Exactly what I say." said Kelly, an unhappy look on her face.  
The others murmured their agreement.  
'Look guys. I haven't forgotten what Ray did before or the things that happened.But the truth is that, Ray has changed. He really has. He has been in therapy for years. People can change . And its not fair for you all to only judge him for things that happened over 10 years ago." Donna said.

"Once an abuser, always an abuser." Kelly steamed. "Yeah, Donna . Why don't you ask Wendy why they divorced?" Steve said belligerently.  
"I already know why they are divorced Steve and it had nothing to do with abuse. Divorce papers are a matter of public record. Go downtown and look theirs up if you need to. Besides Steve, you were glad to see Ray back in 96. You held nothing against him then. Why do it now"  
'Well, you weren't back with the guy then Donna. He was just passing through. I didn't think you'd be back with him ever again!"Steve explained with an an annoyed look on his face.

Just then David laughed sarcastically. "Whats so funny?" Donna asked. David shook his head. "I know you are on the rebound from me Donna. But to go running back to Ray Pruit of all people?.I expected a lot better from you." David said in a smug voice.  
''For your information David , this is not a rebound This has nothing to do with you. As a matter of fact, it has nothing to do with any of you. This is between Ray and me.I appreciate your concern more than I can say. I really do. But I'm a grown woman and I'm capable of making my own choices and living my own life. And thats what I'm going to do. I'm sorry that you guys don't like Ray. I understand why you feel that way. But I'm going to be with him.If you can't give Ray a second chance, thats fine. But I expect you to be civil to him." Donna said determinedly.

Suddent Janet spoke up. "I agree with Donna." Everybody gasped and turned towards her. "I didn't know you guys when Donna was with Ray the first time, but she told me the entire story a long time ago. Donna has grown and matured now and she would recognize the signs of abuse at the very start. I doubt she would stay if she was being abused like that ever again.Its her choice to make."

'Thank you Janet." Donna said feeling a bit relieved. Her friends continued to grumble. Finally Donna said "Look. There is something I never told any of you. Even though I left him and was so angry at him for so long,my romantic feelings for Ray never left completly. I just supressed them. Spending time with him has been wonderful for me. I'm happy and I know what I'm doing. If Ray ever did abuse me again,I'd leave right away and never look back, but thats not going to happen. Please don't worry guys"  
More talk went on until finally everyone agreed to be civil to Ray when they saw him with Donna. Donna could tell they weren't happy in the slightest but she rationalized that in time they'd come around. Donna left about 10 PM and drove home. Once there she quickly emailed Brandon , Brenda and Andrea and told them what was going on. Then she picked up the phone and called her Mother. Donna's heart pounded as she waited for her Mother to answer.  
Finally Felice picked up. 'Mother, I know its late, but I have something to tell you. I know you won't like it but please just listen." Donna said.  
"Let me guess. You are back with Ray." Felice said in a cynical tone.  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Donna.  
"Kelly called me this weekend and filled me in. I put two and two together. It wasn't hard to figure out. I didn't leave a voicemail like the rest of your friends because I knew it would be useless to do so"  
Donna squirmed in her chair uncomfortably.  
"I can guess how you feel Mother. I'm sure you are very displeased about this." said Donna.  
"Thats right Donna. I didn't like Ray the first time and I like him even less now.I feel you are putting yourself in an extremely bad situation where you could get hurt both physically and emotionally.I know you will tell me he has changed and maybe he has, but it would take a lot to come close to convincing me. I also know you well enough to know that anything I say against this will just drive you right into his arms. I finally learned the hard way that now that you are an adult, you are going to do what you please. No matter what I think , say or do.All I can do is just hope that you will have the clear headness and insight to get out fast if things start to get bad again. Now that Ray is a successful musician , I don't suppose there is anything I can attempt to bribe him with that would make him stay away from you." Felice said and laughed weakly.

"Well, Mother Thank you for respecting my decision at least. " Donna said.  
"Donna,I don't respect your decision. I merely am forced to accept and tolerate it.Theres a difference" Felice sternly interjected.  
'I see. Well goodnight Mother. I'll talk to you very soon." Donna said.  
"Goodnight Donna" Felice said and they rang off.

The next day at work , Donna felt herself feeling a little down. She knew that her Mother and friends would protest against her being back with Ray but a part of her was upset and even a little surprised that they would do it so virulently. She was surprised at herself for being suprised.  
She should have expected that and more. Now things were strained with both her friends and her Mother.  
" Oh well, it will pass. " Donna reassured herself. "Eventually they will accept me and Ray being together. They have to"  
Ray called not long after Donna got home from work and was telling her about being about in South Carolina when he noticed she was quieter than usual. 'Whats wrong Donna?" he asked. Donna told him everything and expressed how upset she was about it.  
'Donna, I'm not suprised at all. I'm shocked it wasn't worse. I can't blame them though Donna . I hurt you very badly before in more ways than one. As angry and resentful of your friends as I used to be, I never doubted they cared about you. And your Mother? Thats a given. She couldn't stand me the first time. Chances are she likes me even less now." said Ray.  
'My Mother said almost the same thing" said Donna and she and Ray had a laugh inspite of themselves.  
'Look Babe, try not to be upset about this.If they don't come around, we will just have to not let it get to us or be an issue the way it once way. We'll be ok." Ray assured Donna.Donna felt a warm glow envelop her.  
'You're right.I'll try to look at it that way.I love you " said Donna.  
"I love you too Donna" Ray said and then the two of them went on to talk about other things including the next time they would see each other which as Ray found out would indeed be 2 weeks from now after he double checked his schedule.

The next two weeks passed quickly for Donna. She was going through a busy period at work and she and Ray talked on the phone or emailed often. Things were still tense with her friends but she knew they would be that way for sometime to come. She had heard back from Brandon, Brenda and Andrea. All of them expressed concern,but none of them tried to tell her outright what to do. Brandon commended her for being willing to give Ray a second chance saying that it did indeed sound like he'd changed and after the trial ended, he had come to believe that Ray was a good guy deep down. Before she knew it,the two weeks were up , it was Friday and Ray would be coming into LA that night. Donna smiled as she thought about seeing him again.  
Ray flew into LA a couple of hours earlier than he told Donna he was going to. His reason was that he wanted some time to talk to LuAnn about being back with Donna.LuAnn had once been Donna's biggest fan but after Donna broke up with him and the subsequent court case, with Joe that followed , her opinion of Donna dropped greatly. Ray hoped LuAnn wouldn't give him too much of a hassle about this.LuAnn picked up Ray at the airport and and after they got home and were eating Dinner, LuAnn said "Ok. Whats going on? I can tell something is"  
'Well, as a matter of fact I do have something to tell you Mom." said Ray.'You are seeing someone. And its not just casual. Am I right?" LuAnn stated.

"How did you know?" asked Ray. "A mother always knows. Who is it?" LuAnn asked. "Its Donna." said Ray. "Donna who?" asked LuAnn with a frown.  
'You know Mom. Donna Martin." For once in her life LuAnn was speechless. 'What? You haven't mentioned her to me in years. Just how on Earth did you get hooked back up with her again?" LuAnn asked incredulously. Ray then went through a short version of how him and Donna met up again and got back together. LuAnn sat back and listened with a frown on her face."Mom, I know you don't like this and I'm sorry but thats too bad. Donna is who I want to be with." Ray asserted. " Oh yes. Maybe she will leave you and then get one of her other Boyfriends to beat you up. Then we can all end up back in court again."LuAnn said sarcastically. "Look Mom. We went through this countless times years ago. I really can't blame Donna for leaving me back then and as far as the whole thing with Joe, that was my fault. I brought it on myself. Now, I know you aren't happy about this , but I want to be with Donna and I'm going to try my hardest to make it work this time.You don't have to like it, but I do expect you to accept it and to be polite to Donna. Also, if you hassle me about this, I can always stay at a Hotel. Whats it going to be?" "Ok. Fine Son. I 'll clam up. And if I see that girl, I won't be rude, don't worry. But you are right, I'm not happy about this at all." said LuAnne. "Well,I can live with that Mom. Now I have to be going .I'm off to see Donna.I'll be late so, I'll see you tomorrow. " said Ray as he went out the door,leaving a discontent LuAnn alone with her thoughts.

Ray and Donna met several minutes later at a coffee shop about halfway between Donna's Apt. and LuAnn's house.  
After they exchanged hugs and kisses, they settled down and ordered.  
Ray started off the conversation"Well Babe, I told my Mom about us tonight." he said.  
"Oh great, I can just imagine her reaction." Donna said with a tinge of dread.  
Just then , their coffee and Dessert bread arrived.  
"Yeah, just like your friends and family, it wasn't good." Ray admitted.  
"Ok. Lets hear it. Tell me everything." Donna said.  
Ray recounted the whole conversation with LuAnn and Donna listened intently.  
When he was finished, Donna was quiet and looked down into her coffee.  
Ray lifted her chin and said 'Donna, we can't let this get to us, remember"  
"I know , I know.But Ray, I can't help it.What happened to second chances? Why can't they give us one? Everybody is still so hung up on things that happened a decade ago .Thats all they can see. Its frustrating." Donna said and sighed heavily.  
'I know it is. I feel it too, but to their credit, I think everybody is just concerned. After all, look how things ended up last time." Ray aid pragmatically.  
'But this isn't last time! Its years later.Its different"Donna said in a much louder voice than she had meant to , making the people at the next table stare.

Ray took Donnas hand in his and said "I know Donna. But we just have to wait this out. Eventually everybody will see that its different now and ease up. We have to believe that.And if they don't, then its their loss.We will be ok without their approval."

Donna smiled at Ray and instantly felt much better. A few minutes after that they finished at the coffee shop. They walked out to Ray's Truck. A co-worker had dropped Donna off at the shop earlier.  
'Hey Donna, why don't we spend the night on the beach? Ray suggested. Donna was delighted at the idea and they went off to her Apt to get food and sleeping bags for the night.  
Once they arrived at the beach, Ray built a fire and they settled in. They sat and talked and the conversation turned to the death of Donna's Dad 7 years before. Donna told him everything that had happened at that time, the overwhelming pain she had felt.  
Ray said"I wish more than anything that I could have been there for you Donna. In fact, I almost was"  
"What do you mean?' Donna asked with wonderment.  
"Well, I was on the road when it happened, so I didn't hear about it until 2 weeks after your Dad died when Wendy and I came off the road to visit Mom for a weekend.In the morning,Wendy ran to the store and Mom mentioned it while she was gone.She said That Martin girls father died a while back. I read it in the paper.It was a stroke they say. I was pretty surprised and asked her about it, but she didn't know any more. When I went back out on the road,I went to a cyber cafe and looked up your Dads obit in the LA Times. I wanted to contact you or even swing by to see you the next time I came to town, but I held off.I figured I might not be welcome at a time like that and that I might be the last person you'd want to hear from then, so I didn't." "Ray, thats so sweet. I'm glad to know you were thinking of me then." Donna said hugging him.  
"But tell me more about Gina.I can't believe you have a half sIster.You had no idea about any of that when we were going out the first time." said Ray.  
"Yeah, as I told you I didn't find out until about 3 months before my Dad died.It was a huge shock to me, but even more so to Gina"  
'Gina sounded like another Valerie in training from what you told me about her." said Ray. Donna laughed. "Well,she kinda was, but when our Dad died, I think that changed her a lot.She went on a road trip to find herself and then she decided to settle down in Denver.Dylan lent her the money to buy half of a gym and within 2 years, it was doing so well that she had bought out her Partner and paid Dylan back.She's doing great and has a really stable lifestyle." Donna explained.  
"Maybe we could go out to see her someday." Ray suggested. 'I'd like that. She doesn't get to LA that often anymore." said Donna.

Ray and Donna had a great night on the beach. They talked and kissed and made love.After the sun came up, they started discussing where to get Breakfast. "What about the Peach Pit?" said Donna. "Donna, I don't know.Thats home base for your friends. I don't think they'd be very happy to see me." said Ray with great hesitation in his voice.  
"Well, we have to make our first public apperance sometime. Now seems as good as time as any." Donna said.  
Sighing Ray agreed. They strolled into The Peach Pit smiling and holding hands. Despite the earliness of the hour, Steve , Kelly and Dylan were sitting at a Booth near the back. None of them looked very happy to see the couple. Kelly gave Ray one of the icy stares that she was so famous for.Ray and Donna ordered, then seated themselves at another booth.  
After Donna sent her friends a pointed look, they all came over said said Hello.Everybody was civil to Ray but things were decidedly cool. Dylan tried to be friendly and spoke to Ray more than anyone.Dylan had never really known Ray before,even though they had met briefly.  
Soon however, Donna's friends made their exit. After they left, Ray and Donna looked at each other.Donna said "I'm sorry Ray." "Don't be.It could have been a hell of a lot worse." Ray shrugged."Well, I guess we have all learned each others boundaries better now. " said Donna. Just then their food arrived and they changed the subject to other things.

The rest of the weekend passed quicky. They spend the weekend mainly just hanging out at Donna's place enjoying each others company.. Ray played Donna some new material he was working on. LuAnn gave Ray the evil eye in the two brief stops he made back at her house, but he ignored it. The next they knew it was Sunday night and Ray had to leave to go back on the road. They had a sweet Goodbye with promises to see each other again soon and Donna spent the drive home from dropping Ray off at the Airport deep in thought.  
She was happy. The happiest she had been in a long time. Everything felt right and was going well. But despite their vows to take it slow, things were becoming more serious between them all the time.Donna searched her soul and found out that she was ok with that, more than ok. Visions of marriage to Ray danced through her head, but Donna reminded herself not to get carried away too quickly. If marriage to Ray was meant to happen, it would happen in its own good time. For now, she was in love, gloriously in love and that was more than enough Donna thought with a smile as she drove through the glow of the LA Sunset.

The next 2 months flew by.Donna saw Ray almost every weekend. She flew out to see him on tour in various locations a few times because she didn't think it was fair for Ray to do all the traveling or there was something there that Ray wanted her to see.Then the tour was over and Ray was back in LA. Ray had a few months of leisure time before he was due to start recording his next CD and he intended to use the time to the fullest and spend as much time with Donna as possible.He went back to stay with his Mother but after a week or so he was tired of the disapproving looks and stony silences he recieved from Leann every time he left the house to be with Donna or everytime he returned.Since he could afford it, he checked into a modest but nice hotel about midway between his Mother's house and Donna's Apt.For the next 3 weeks he and Donna saw each other almost night and they often met for lunch during the day.They spent most nights at Donna's place, but occasionally stayed at the hotel.Ray mainly worked on his music at the Hotel while Donna was at work, with visits every few days to see LeAnn. Leann didn't say much outright but the air of quiet judgement around her , the slightly sharp tone of her voice, the quick searching glances gave away just what she was thinking .Leann never needed words to let you know just how she felt, Ray reflected with a sigh as he drove away from his Mothers house after one such stitled afternoon visit. Ray loved and respected his Mother, but in regards to her disapproval of his relationship with Donna,he thought it was high time she got the Hell over it. It was time that everybody did he thought shrugging to himself as he braved the LA afternoon traffic.

A few nights later Ray and Donna were together at the Hotel lying in bed watching TV.They had lost track of time when Donna glanced at the Clock. It was 11 PM. "Ugh, its getting late.I've got to get home and in bed." Donna reluctantly signed as she got up. "Babe, stay the night." Ray said." I'd like to, believe me. But its getting too late. I don't have my clothes here,I'd be too rushed to go home in the morning, get ready and then get to work.I wish we could just live together Ray." Donna felt her mouth drop open as she realized what she unthinkingly said..She felt herself flush and she and Ray just started at each other stunned for several seconds. Donna, horrified at what she had let slip out stuttered as she tried to repair the damage "I'm sooo sorry Ray. I didn't really mean that. I was just thinking ... I know its way too soon for anything like that. I'm sorry..." "Baby, calm down " Ray said grabbing her hands in his. "You didn't say anything wrong or anything that I haven't thought myself over the last few months. I would love to live with you Donna. I thought about mentioning it before, but I didn't want you to think I was trying to rush things." Donna felt a rush of happiness go through her and she kissed Ray passionatly.Their kisses went on for several minutes . Finally Donna tore herself away and gathered her things With one final kiss, she told Ray Goodnight. As she reached the Door Ray called out"Babe, tomorrow after you get off work, meet me here. Let's have a serious talk about moving in together. Really talk. Weigh all the pros and cons . Figure it out." Donna smiled happily and agreed.She blew Ray a kiss and left.

Ray and Donna both had a restless night in their separate beds just thinking about the possibilities that could lie ahead. The next day at work Donna was so flustered and distracted that she hardly got anything done. The whole day seemed to consist of her dropping things, missing phone calls and staring into space daydreaming.The day seemed to drag on and Donna wished that she had somebody that she knew really well to talk to about all the thoughts and emotions inside her, but she didn't dare tell any of her friends.She didn't need the disapproval and emotional chaos that her decision to live with Ray would bring from them right now. She also didn't need them trying to talk her out of it she knew they inevitably would.This was a decision that Ray and she needed to make completly for themselves without any outside interference.Finally the day was over and Donna left in a rush. She had things to do.First she made a quick stop at her Apt. and picked up a toothbrush , clothes, her toiletries , hairbrush and makeup and anything else she felt she'd need in the morning just in case she ended up staying with Ray tonight. Then she went and picked up a nice takeout dinner for the two of them from the Peachpit. She finally arrived at Ray's hotel right before the Sun set.Ray greeted Donna warmly. He too had had a day or nervous anticipation but had been able to get a lot of practicing in.Almost as by unspoken agreement they unloaded and dished out the food at the dining room table in Ray's room and began eating.During Dinner they kept the conversation light , only briefly touching on the issue that was on both their minds.

After Dinner was over, Ray and Donna sat down on the Couch and sat down. Donna took a deep breath and plunged in"Ray, I did so much thinking today. I want to live with you and I know you feel the same way, but there are some things we need to work out.Some things I need to be sure of. " Ok Baby. Go ahead " said Ray, "Ray , most places require you to sign at least a years lease. What if we move in together and it doesn't work out? I'll be stuck in a place much bigger than I need without you, alone with the memories of you. I'd be really heartbroken."

Ray was stunned and a hurt look crept over his face."Donna, don't you have more faith in our relationship than that?" he asked. Instantly Donna flew into his arms, kissing him"Oh Ray, Ray I do! Please don't think that just because I address these possibilies that I don't. I do! I love you so much Ray.All I want is to be with you.Its just I feel I have to look out for myself because I haven't done that as much as I should have in the past. And there are no guarantees Ray.Please don't take this the wrong way Baby, but the first time I thought you and I would last forever but we didn't. I thought David and I would last forever.Everybody told me we would, but we didn't. Please understand where I'm coming from and what I really mean by this Ray! Its not out of a lack of faith in us! " Donna said pleadingly.

Ray let it sink in for a minute. Then holding Donna tighter he spoke" You're right Donna. You always did have a good head on your shoulders.  
These are things that every couple should discuss at least once , no matter how much in love they are.I have no doubt that we we will last forever, but Donna in love , thats just a risk you take. We have been back together for months now. We have to take the next step sometime.The question is are you ready to live with me? Do you think that we are ready to live together?" The answer come to Donna's heart and mind right away and she smiled."Yes Ray, I'm ready . And I think WE are ready. Do you"  
"I do baby . I do"' Ray answered."Then let's do it! Let's do it right away!" Ray nodded with a huge smile and he and Donna fell into a passionate embrace.  
Ray and Donna made love over and over that night.And as Donna drifted off to sleep she realized that she was the happiest she had ever been.Right before sleep took her , a thought rushed through her mind.There was only one problem. Telling her friends and Mother.  
Donna groaned and held a sleeping Ray tighter. She would think about that tomorrow,but this night belonged to her and Ray alone...

The next day Donna thought constantly about how to break the news to her friends and Mother. She thought about it on the way to work , at work and on the way home from work.At the end of the day, Donna was no closer to a solution than she was at the beginning of it. So for the next week and a half Donna nursed her secret.She and Ray were together every night making plans. They discussed what sort of house they wanted,what areas they would most like to live in, what their budget was. They then contacted a real estate agent and in a few days went to look at their first house.For the next month, every weekend they looked at houses. Finally, they found the perfect one.It was a grey stone two bedroom house on a secluded street in Hollywood.It wasn't as big as they'd like, but they figured it would make a fine starter house. Ray even figured that he could set up his recording equipment in the basement.It had a large fenced in backyard and Ray and Donna were both pleased with it.Ray and Donna signed the lease a few days after viewing the house.It was then that Donna knew she had to tell everybody and fast.She had put it off during the whole time of looking for the house,because frankly it was easier to do so.

After some thought, she figured the best way to break it too everybody was to do it just as she had last time-all together and all at once.So again she made the round of phone calls. Everybody especially her Mother tried to pump her for info over the phone, but Donna wouldn't budge.After securing permission from Janet to use their living room again, the meeting was set for the next night- Friday.Ray was going to break the news to LuAnn at the same time. So on Friday night , Donna walked into Steve and Janet's living room with great apprehension and nervousness. Everyone was a staring at her . Kelly and Felice wore the same hostile, questioning expression.  
Donna took a deep breath and thanked everyone for coming.She just decided to jump right into it. "I'm sure you all guessed I have something important to tell you.I'm just going to say it.I know you probably won't approve, but Ray and I are moving in together. We have already found a house and signed a lease. We thought about it seriously and thats what we both want.I hope you guys can somehow put aside your disapproval and try to be happy for us." Donna said. She held her breath and waited for the outburst. To her great surprise there was none. Everybody just stared back at her. Finally David broke the silence by saying"Believe it or not Donna, this is not some earth shattering revelation. We all figured it had to be something like this for you to call us over here." Everybody nodded. "So you guys aren't going to complain or try to talk me out of it?" Donna asked with a hint of shock in her voice." And what good would that do Donna?" Kelly asked with displeasure . "It doesn't matter what any of us think.You have made your decision." "Mother? " Donna turned towards Felice , trying to discern her reaction. "Felice hesitated, then she spoke."Kelly is right Donna. This is your decision . Personally, I think its a very bad decision but its still your decision to make. I finally gave up trying to control you about your love life Donna,no matter how much of a mistake I think you are making.I just hope that you realize that if things go bad, you have a safe place with me to come to immediately for whatever you need." Donna looked around the room but nobody else had much to say.Everyone seemed to share Felice and Kelly's sentiments.  
Donna left a half hour later feeling relieved.

Meanwhile across town, Ray broke the news to LuAnn. LuAnn also sat in silence a minute absorbing the news. Finally, she threw up her hands and said"Well, Ray there comes a time when a woman just has to accept things no matter what she thinks and feels.I 'm not gonna lie. I don't approve of you and Donna. I'm afraid this will all blow up in your face and you'll be hurt again.Don't think I don't remember every detail of the mopin' around for months you did over this girl and all that trouble you had.But I can't stop you. Not foolish enough to even try. So I'll just wish you luck and hold my peace." "Yeah, Thanks Ma" Said Ray.He left Leann's house a few minutes later feeling annoyed but happy her reaction wasn't even worse.Ray and Donna met up at the Hotel about 45 minutes later. They shared details of how telling everyone went. After they got into bed, Donna noticed that Ray looked angry. Before she could even ask him about it, Ray blurted out" You know Baby, I'm so damn sick of everyone judging us and not supporting us and casting nothing but doubt on our relationship.I think we have proven ourselves. They all just need to mind their own business and back off if they can't be happy for us."

"I know Ray. I know. " Donna said wrapping her arms around him. "I agree. But we just have to be patient.I know everyone will eventually come around. They have to.In the meantime, lets not let any of that spoil even one day of our happiness while we wait for them to see the light, ok?" Ray agreed and the talk turned to happier things.The next week was a frantically busy one for Donna as she packed up her Apartment . Packing her clothes, shoes ect was a daunting task in itself as Donna was a notorious clotheshorse. She worked feverishly every night after work and even got up an hour earlier in the morning to get more done quicker. Ray and Donna talked on the phone but didn't see each other much because Donna collapsed into bed every night exhausted. Ray didn't have nearly as much to move as Donna as he was used to traveling light, but he did have some things in storage at his Mother's and elsewhere to go through.In a few days though, Ray had everything of his moved over to the new house . One night as he moved the last thing of his into place, he looked around the new house.It looked great he thought but would look even better when Donna was here with him and they were living in it and they really made it their home. Ray locked up and left a happy man that night, excited about his and Donna's future together.

The next Friday night,Ray and the movers they hired arrived at Donna 's Apt. It took all weekend for Ray and Donna to unpack and arrange everything . However they still had some romantic moments on their first weekend in their new home such as they still made sure to have the leisurely suppers they loved each night, even during the chaos of moving. However Ray and Donna were totally fatigued by the time Monday morning rolled around. Donna already arranged to take Monday off. Designing her own line made it easier for her to do that. Ray and Donna spent a relaxing Monday just lying around in bed, talking.They had a laugh about the fact that Donna would be paying double rent for a while because she still had 4 months rent left on the lease at her old Apartment. Although, it would make things a bit tighter financially for a while, neither one really cared.They wanted to live together so badly that things like that just fell by the wayside.Ray looked at Donna and said "Are you happy? 'Yes" she answered with a smile. "How happy?" he teased . "Happier than I've ever been or ever thought I could be ." she answered. " Good answer " he laughed. "What about you" she said? "Are you happy" "Very happy" he answered. "Well, how happy she asked?" Ray looked at her quite seriously."Let me show you just how happy you make me" he said as his arms tightened around her and his lips touched hers...


End file.
